Is this the end?
by HudgensS.efrOnX
Summary: So This is Graduation & The wildcats are preparing to Leave East High & to go onto adult life. Gabriella has something important to tell Troy about there Futures..Is this Goodbye? TxG
1. Goodbye?

**A.N//** Well This is my first FanFiction so be kind...But Useful advice i will always listen to..

**Disclamer**// I own nothing.

So This is Graduation The wildcats are preparing to Leave East High to go onto adult life..Gabriella has something important to tell Troy about there Futures..Will it be Together or Apart...?

**GABI'S POV**

I woke up this morning to the alarm blaring loudly, turning to my side to switch it off I saw the one picture reminding me of how hard todays conversation with Troy is going to be. Me and Troy last Summer together with matching Smiles both looking into each others eyes. I quickly slammed it down and jumped into the shower. As the water turned on i could feel the tears coming through my eyes, without hesitation i let them fall letting the sadness take over me. I slide down the shower door just thinking of how im going to say what i have to say today, how can i walk away from the love of my life. The only one who was there for me, the only one who really knows me.

After what seemed like a lifetime i turned off the water and walked into my room in my towel. Not really bothering with what clothes i put on i threw on some old sweats and a tank top. While looking for a jumper, i found it HIS Jersey I lifted it up out of the drawer to smell that all to familiar scent, realising what tommorrow was i stuffed it back in and threw on an old navy one. Today, the day before Graduation. Supposed to be one of the happiest and excting days of your life I couldn't wait for it to be over.

Walking down the stairs I saw my mum sitting on the sofa in the living room reading the newspaper. Asking me how i was feeling i just gave a small smile. My mother looked at me questionally i just answered good with a smile walking into the kitchen.

"He called earlier this morning," Said Mom. I knew exactly who she meant, Troy. "He said he's coming round later."

"Kay, thanks Mom." With that i pulled out come cereal and began eating, with not much of an appetite..

It was about 12pm by now, the doorbell went. I was dreading who it was but with my mom not home i had to open it. With a deep breath i opened and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Taylor standing there.

"You thought it was him didn't you?" Taylor knew exactly what i was thinking.

"Yeah. I just don't know how i'm going to do it." I replied bringing her in. We both sat down on the sofa before she continued.

"You love him don't you?" I gave her a look. "Okay, Okay I know you HAVE to do this but why not wait and see how it goes after Graduation? Wait a couple of months. You never know.."

"Tay i can't. I need to say this today, before Gradaution, it's just gonna be harder on the day. There's no way it's gonna work, I just don't know how i'm supposed to do it. I don't think he has any idea." I put my head in my hands but before Taylor could answer the doorbell went. I looked up with pleading eyes.

"Okay, i'm getting it but you know it's you from here."

"Yes Tay i know." Tay opened the door to see Troy standing there a Big bouqet of Flowers.

"Gabi In?" He said.

"Yeh Yeh, right there," she said leading him in. He smiled widely at me, I gave a smile as big as i could muster - he looked at me concerningly knowing me oh so well.

" I'll be going now. See you later guys."

"Thanks Tay, for everything." I gave her a hug and she gave me a small smile, her and Troy said their goodbyes and with that she was gone.

" Gabriella are you okay?" I simply nodded. " These are for you." He said handing me the flowers with a small kiss. Oh why does he have to be such a brilliant boyfriend.

" Thanks, but I do think we need to talk." He answered with a shaky okay i knew he was scared oh what i was about to say but i had to do it.

" Troy you know i love you. With all my heart,"

" Gabi your scaring me..What is it?"

" With you going to a university here and me moving on i don't think we can carry on, together."

" No NO GABI NO!" He started to move to me but i just stood up. Moving away from his gaze trying to keep the tears away. "We can work at this. We can make it work, Please I need you I love you Gabi!"

" I know Troy but it's not going to work. What seeing each other once or twice a year? Troy just don't make this any harder then it has to be. You know i love you with all my heart but we both have different futures."

" Gabi no we.." Before he could finish I finished for him.

" Yeh we could maybe see each other years from now and maybe make it work but right now, we both need to move on. For our own sakes. Please Troy just go. I'll see you tommorrow." Without another word he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with as much passion as i could as i knew this was the right thing, but was it? Was loosing my true love right thing to do just because of University? Before i could think anything else he pulled away.

"I love you Gabi so so much. I'll see you tommorrow, but whatever happens no matter what i'm always yours. Forever." And with that tears falling from both of us we hugged and clung on for one last hug before he left. As i shut the door i fell down it and just lay there sobbing.

Little did Gabriella know Troy was right there on the other side doing the same thing. He wondered how he could literally go on without Gabriella by his side. He loved her more than life and thats when he realised the only way he was going to be happy was with Gabriella. Without her he was nothing..He couldn't live without her /3

**A.N//** Please RR cause before i make the second part i would love it if you could give me your opinions, any suggestions i have a couple of ideas of where to go with this story but i would love your opinions. This will be at least a TWO.SHOT...SO please R..R..

**Much Love..XOX**


	2. Now and Forever

**A.N//** This is the second part of the Story... 

**Disclaimer//** I own nothing.

**_Recap_**

_"I love you Gabi so so much. I'll see you tommorrow, but whatever happens no matter what i'm always yours. Forever." And with that tears falling from both of us we hugged and clung on for one last hug before he left. As i shut the door i fell down it and just lay there sobbing._

_Little did Gabriella know Troy was right there on the other side doing the same thing. He wondered how he could literally go on without Gabriella by his side. He loved her more than life and thats when he realised the only way he was going to be happy was with Gabriella. Without her he was nothing..He couldn't live without her..._

**NO-ONE'S POV**

Troy awoke from a restless night of tossing and turning. He looked to his left and saw the picture the same one Gabriella has in her room, he picked up the frame and smiled. Although Gabriella ended their relationship, little did she know he was going to make sure he was not loosing her today. With a plan already set in action he smiled to himself as he got ready for Graduation.

**GABI'S POV**

This was it the last time I was going to see him, walking up to the school my mum pulled me into a comforting hug before walking off to her seat I smiled as i saw Taylor and Chad coming towards me, hand in hand. Yep, they were still together and it certainly looked like they wern't going to break up any time soon. Gabriella wondered how they were going to make it work, i mean Gaby and Taylor were going together to the same university, as Chad and Troy, was yesterday a mistake. Without realising it Taylor was already at my side with Chad off somewhere, probably to find Troy no doubt.

"Ermm...Gaby? Gaby." Snapping me out of my daze Taylor laughed. "You alright there?"

"Yeh..Yeh! Fine." I answered a little too quickly.

"Your having second thoughts aren't you?"

"No..No! I mean..yes..no no. It was the right thing to do, besides we can still be friends" I said trying to sound the least bit convincing.

"Surre, anyway let's get to out to the Gym otherwise we'll miss him!" I looked at her questionally.."Him?" I continued.."Ermm I mean it, otherwise we'll miss it!"

"The gym? Why are we going there?" I knew the ceremony wasn't in the Gym. What was she up to?

"Ermm..The guys are all in there?" She basically questioned to me. I could tell she was lying but i didn't have a clue what was going on so i just shrugged as she let out a nervous laugh and we walked along to the Gym.

**TROY'S POV**

Me and Chad were in the Gym going over the plan. God i hoped it work, no I knew it would work It was already done I just hoped she wouldn't still want to break-up. With 30 minutes till the ceremony began I just hoped Taylor could get her here in time. Sure enough Taylor walked in with a blindfolded Gabriella? Then i started to worry, she couldn't even get her to speak to me without her knowing it? Taylor just smiled as she propped Gabriella on a chair and snuck out with Chad not without giving me a thumbs up of course. I just smiled back and looked back to a ramboling Gabriella.

"...Taylor? What the hell is going on? Where am I..Where are you?.." I just couldn't help but just look at her she looked so cute, even when she was clueless. Just as I was about to pull off her blindfold, she did.

"Tayl..Troy?!..What are you doing here? What am i doing here?" She said as she stood up. I just said to sit down and listen.

"Troy? What's going on?"

"Look Gabi please just hear me out then you can say all you want please?" She just nodded and looked me in the eyes as i came down to her level.

"Gabriella, I know everything you said yesterday, probably was really hard for you to say. I respect that.."

" Troy You know I.." Before she could continue I interrupted her. "Please just listen Gabi.."

"..I do I respect that, but after last night I knew that i couldn't live without you. Gabi your the best thing that's happend to me and i love you with all my heart. You don't know how much. Even just laying next to you I see as a blessing, Gabriella I can't I just simply can't go on without you. My future is you you are all that I need. So with that...I've cancelled my enrollment at UCLA and as of September, together were going to Yale."

"NO! Troy you can't do that that's your future..NO! I won't let you do it."

"Gabi don't you see without you I have no future I don't care what happends as long as me and you are together your all that i need...We.." Before i could say anything more she jumped into my arms and kissed me. I held her tight as tight as I could. I could feel tears falling onto my cheeks. I whispered don't cry but she just held on tighter and with that i spinned her around, she burst into giggles and as i put her down we looked deep into each others eyes.

"Troy I love you with all my heart, but are you really sure you can give up UCLA for me?" i just smiled and put my finger to her lips.

"Gabi, I told you your everything to me." She giggled as I captured her lips into a earthshattering kiss. I knew then that I was making the right choice.

**TWO YEARS AFTER GRADUATION**

**GABI'S POV**

I woke up and felt an arm wrapped round me, when i turned and saw who it was I smiled and held on tight to him. I couldn't believe it we had gone through two years together, although Troy had cancelled his placement at UCLA I knew that I couldn't make him give it up. So i got him back into UCLA, wasn't that hard as I done it around a day after Graduation. I knew that it was going to be hard and yeah that's why i ended it in the first place but the day of Grad waking up without Troy was the hardest things i felt. I felt empty so now knowing that no matter how far we were from each other we would always be together was the best feeling in the world.

Troy was now here on Christmas vacation as was Chad to see Taylor, I couldn't believe it I never would have thought we would all be together again. I knew that Troy and Chad would be going back in a few weeks but being away from Troy I think actually made us stronger. Next year me and Troy were moving back to Alberquerqe and are now looking around for somewhere to live, together. I really cannot wait, thinking of all this I never even realised i had drifted off to sleep, again.

I awoke to Troy brushing hair away from my eyes with his hands, I smiled as he kissed me softly which i gladly returned.

"Morning Sleepyhead" I giggled as he kissed my nose.

"Morning"

"I love you" He said as I held him close.

"I love you more!" Hearing this just made me smile. He smiled too placing a kiss on my lips. Not without saying...

"Not Possible!" I giggled as we just lay there in each others arms, I knew this was where we both belonged. Now and Forever.

**A.N //** I don't really know if this came out good?..Please let me know what you think..Review Please )

_**MUCH**LOVE_XOX


End file.
